


Endless Forms Most Beautiful

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Resurrection of Lungbarrow [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, I love Innocet, Lungbarrow, Nightwish inspired title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Light like the wings of a butterfly, the golden light of summer fluttered in the room as the sheer curtains were moved by the breeze. Not that anyone would have noticed it, unless they've spent enough time in the dark to be aware of the slightest glimmer of a sun ray.From her room in the Capitol, Innocet dreams about the future ahead of her.Edit : not completely compliant with the rest of my Lungbarrow series. I wrote these as a draft, so you can say it's an experiment !
Series: The Resurrection of Lungbarrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Endless Forms Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with Lungbarrow and I could not resist starting a new series in this universe ? Timeline ?  
> Anyway, I will do as I usually do, a series of oneshots rather than a multi chapter because I hate writing chronologically.
> 
> Also, don't think about The Timeless Children, please. Just, don't.  
> Everything is fine, I promise. None of this story is canon, so it's all safe and sound.

Endless Forms Most Beautiful

Light like the wings of a butterfly, the golden light of summer fluttered in the room as the sheer curtains were moved by the breeze. Not that anyone would have noticed it, unless they've spent enough time in the dark to be aware of the slightest glimmer of a sun ray. 

Innocet lifted her head from her book and jumped lightly on the floor, crossing the room to the offending curtain. She stood there a moment, torn between letting the light in and possibly getting a bit dizzy and keeping herself hidden from the outside view. 

She didn't like the view from her room in the Capitol. There were very few things she didn't like, really. The cold Gothic towers surrounding her were one of them. They felt lifeless, were lifeless, she corrected herself. Innocet was used to be surrounded with life. Silver trees, crimson grass and her House. With a sigh, she decided the soft light wasn't worth the chilling view. Beside, she had better things to focus on. She closed the window to block the outside air that left a metallic after taste at each breath. 

Only a few centuries to wait.

In a childlike manner, she let herself drop backward on her bed, enjoying the soft material of her red robes pooling around her. Delicate fairy lights traced constellations on the ceiling and she let them print their patterns in her eyes before closing them and focusing on the wooden ring on her finger. Not a wedding ring yet. Only an engagement ring, the material proof of a promise. Somewhere far away from here, on Mount Lung, a Seed was growing in the ground, taking roots in the rich soil. She could feel each tendril reach for water and nutriments. Her future House. Her future, still a potential time stream among an infinity. What would her House be like ? She had a few ideas, but she didn't want to dig more into the future. The unknown was more exciting.

The yet unintelligible whisperings of her House to come. 

The smell of her old and yet unread books.

The ever changing light and weather pattern behind the large windows.

The potential flavour of the pie she would bake later for her Cousins.

All those endless forms were the most beautiful.


	2. My Walden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocet is supposed to be a bookworm, and I made her a Cerulean ^^.  
> But for my defense, if I had spent my whole life in a living house made of sentient trees, I would probably fill my appartment with as many plants and little critters as I can.  
> Just ley her have sun light and fresh air as much as possible in the Citadel !
> 
> Oh, and I'm keeping my Nightwish theme because their music is so inspiring.

By order of the lady President Romanadvoratrelundar, the homeless House of Lungbarrow had been temporarily relocated in the Citadel. Romana, as she had insisted to be called by Innocet, had explained it would be more convenient for a lot of reasons, and also that the Cousin were like family to her and she felt like she had to honour her friend's debt. Innocet wondered how many of the Doctor's debts had been honoured by friends of his while he was too busy to even realise he had a debt in the first place.

So, here she was, courtesy of the Lady President. Funny words association, Lady President, Innocet thought with a half smile. She wondered what else had changed on Gallifrey since the Disgrace, 600 years ago. Probably not a lot, but still too much for the average Gallifreyan. Not that she would really notice. They say a Gallifreyan isn't fully a grown up until they have tasted their own tongue, and Innocet was still losing balance due to her new smaller form and lack of rope like braid. She also looked a lot younger with her round face and short, brown hair, and yet she felt old beyond her age. So it was true a first regeneration changed everything. Also, she had never been in a room full of adult sized, non sentient furniture before.

The lack of sentience was what disturbed her the most in the Citadel. She liked the light, and the heigh. It felt like she was living in the sky, and factually she sort of was. Shame she was still under a dome. There were a few sentient things in her room, though. Plants, a lot of them crawling out of their pots. A bunch of fleddershrews from the old House Owis had sneeked in, causing a ridiculous amount of chaos that still made made her boil with embarrasment. 

And of course, there was the Loom data core given by the Doctor.

Stored in a beautiful box of steel and glass, the past and future of the House Lungbarrow was standing still, and yet buzzing with life in the back of Innocet's head. She was barely more than a Time Tot, and already the Head, as well as the future Keeper of the House. A whole lineage of Prydonian Time Lords existing within the walls of the young lady's room. Her sanctuary far away from the cold and rigid Time Lords Citadel.

While she enjoyed the relative loneliness of her room, Innocet couldn't say she did not find any excitement in the sudden changes around. Most of the Cousins had regenerated, naturally or with medical help, and it was amusing to have all those new faces around, and still being able to say who was who. Cousin Jobiska was still old and a bit senile, and Owis was still causing trouble. Funny how the most annoying aspects of life can become safe pillars when everything else falls into chaos. 

So, after having translated one more chapter of her current book, Innocet put on her cape and bonnet and left her room. She crossed the white corridors to the old lady's room, a pack of cards in her pocket. As the walks away, the whispers of the data core barely fades, familiar and comforting. 

In her room, Jobiska was still sitting in her armchair by the window, half dozing.

-Cousin Jobiska ? It's me, Innocet. Are you awake ?

The little doll like figure moved slowly under layers of robes and blankets.

-Is that you, Innocet ? I'm not sure where I am and who thought it was a good idea to fill this mirror with fire, and why the Drudge didn't bring me diner yet.

Innocet smiled. For once, she wasn't sure her Cousin was that senile, as she regularly asked herself the same question waking up in the morning.

-Yes, it's me, Innocet. You are in your room, remember, in our new home in the Citadel. The sky is getting orangey already, but it's still a bit early for diner. Beside, I'll bring you diner myself, remember, we have diner together every evening.

Cousin Jobiska hummed absent-mindedly.  


-It's all very nice, my child. But when do we get home ?  


-Very soon, I hope. But since we're here for a while, why don't we call this place home and play a little game of Happy Houses ? I brought my cards.

Innocet started to hand out the shiny and colourful cards, thinking about her own incomplete House and missing Cousins to replace. No, not replace, she knew better than that. 

Looming. Unravelling. Weaving.

Weaving her world into the tapestry of life.


	3. Shudder before the Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocet is still adapting to her new role and life in the Citadel. Maybe making a new friend could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last part of this little prologue.  
> I have big projects coming soon (I even bought a pretty notepad with stars on it to take notes !).

Shudder before the Beautiful

Innocet hadn't exactly expected having a good time for her first session as the new Kithriarch of Lungbarrow, but reality had blown all her thin hopes away.  
First of all, the Council Room was extremely stuffy, and the ceremony gown she was wearing for the first time didn't help.  
Then, her natural telepathic abilities were oversaturated by the crowd. For the Other's sake, couldn't they think in silence, or at least think something nice !  
And of course, the fate of the House Lungbarrow was on everyone's mind and muffled conversations. It ranged between mild curiosity and petty gossips. Innocet stayed silent the whole time, occasionally rolling her eyes at a particulary stupid comment.

When the chime finally rang a recess, the Time Lady left the Council Room as fast as she could without looking suspicious and tried to find a place were she wouldn't feel trapped like a fleddershrew in a teapot. Thinking of it, a tea would be a great idea. 

She finally came across a lounge area with a large window panel that allowed a view on the Drylands. Contrasting against the oranges and reds of the outside, a figure cloaked in light blue was standing passively in the way. Innocet cleared her throat and the Cerulean turned around. Her pale and friendly face brought a smile to the Prydonian.

-May I join you ? She asked politely.  
-Of course, my lady Kithriarch. 

For a moment, Innocet wondered how this perfect stranger had guessed her rank, then her ornate collar reminded itself to her as she moved a bit quickly.

-So there is a Cerulean Council too, today ?

Innocet almost rolled her eyes at her own attempt of small talk, but the young woman didn't seem annoyed by the mundane approach.

-Today, the Cerulean Chapter reunites to plan the line of action for the next presidential cycle, she explained as if it was actually of any interest.  
-I see. I'm Innocet, Keeper and Kithriarch of the House Lungbarrow.  
-Head Archivist Ifalunar, House of Silverwynd, she introduced herself a bit too formally.

She had the blondest hair Innocet had ever seen and eyes as blue as her robes. Her collar was simple and yet bearing elegant ornaments. She had never met a Cerulean before, only heard about them. Mainly from jokes the boys had learned from their trips to the Citadel.

-The view is so desolate, she said, keeping on the small talk. What does your House look like ?  
-I don't know. I don't remember it, Ifalunar answered with the same casual tone.

Innocet frowned in disbelief.

-You don't remember your own House ? How tragic.  
-There is nothing tragic about that, really. My old father saw a real potential in me and made me a candidate to the Academy so I could become a proper Time Lady. I looked into the Untempered Schism at the age of eight, then I entered the Cerulean Academy and became an Archivist at the Cerulean court.  
-So you never left the Citadel since ?  
-Why would I have ? She asked in surprise, as if the mere idea was ridiculous. Yet Innocet could see nothing but longing in her clear sky eyes.  
-You must have read many interesting books, as a Head Archivist, she said, trying her best to fill the uneasy silence.

This time, the Cerulean woman eyes started shining again and Innocet guessed she had finally picked the right topic.

-I've had the most precious codex in my bare hands and read secrets I obviously cannot share with you. But I really wish I could ! I suppose you think you know everything about the glory of Rassilon.  
-I surely know one thing or two about the glory of Rassilon, Innocet said, barely able to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Fortunately, Ifalunar seemed deaf to sarcasm.  
-Of course, nothing I can share with the Kithriarch of some low ranking House from Prydon. Don't take it personally, please.  
-I don't, Innocet replied a bit too coldly.  
-Wonderful ! I've heard from an acquaintance of the Lady President herself that you did a bit of translation during your free time.  
-It is true. But I doubt a proper Time Lady like you would find any interest in un-Gallifreyan literature.  
-Actually, I think I do. When I was in my first regeneration, a Cousin of mine was a traveller. Once he bough a book for me on an alien world. I spent nights and nights dreaming of those lush green forests and cerulean blue skies. I wish more people had interest for foreign things on this planet.

Innocet stared at the woman in disbelief. First, she would have sworn she was still in her first regeneration, as her youthful eyes reflected what looked like reminding traces of brain buffering. And she hadn't expected her to have any interest in her translations, let alone genuine one. Maybe it was what life behind those walls did to Time Lords. It made them dull and content with their rituals and worship, spoon fed with marvellous fairytales.  
The motherly embrace of the House or the cold and mechanical beehive of the Citadel, both made their inhabitants children. They said there are no children on Gallifrey, but there was no truth in those words. Gallifrey was overcrowd with children playing dress up with fancy robes and funny hats. She could understand why the Doctor felt only contempt for his own people.  
But Innocet was different. She was a Housekeeper, a living vessel for the House and the warm embrace of the Loom. She suddenly felt a wave of endearment for the silly older Cerulean, the same kind of motherly instinct she had for young Owis and elderly Jobiska. 

-I could show you my researches. I'm currently working on poetry and children books from Earth.  
-I love poetry, Ifalunar said with the same childlike gleam in her eyes. There is poetry in everything, in the glow of the stars we can barely see in this copper mist, in the eternal stillness of the numbers and in the ever flowing stream of time. And yet our people is so bad with poetry. Do you think our language is too utilitarian for that ?  
-Maybe the very concept of language is too utilitarian by design. But while us Gallifreyans can bypass it and use our natural telepathy capacities, some species don't have this luxury.  
-And it is why many languages are so rich when it comes to the ineffable.

Innocet and Ifalunar exchanged a glance of mutual understanding.  
Maybe there was some good in this place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifalunar sounds so pretty. I found this name in a roughtly translated Final Fantasy 7 fan comic years ago. Since then, I can't call Aerith's mother Ifalna anymore ^^.


End file.
